


Christmas Tradition

by swankyturnip76



Series: Season's Greetings [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura Lives, Cheesy, Christmas, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, allurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swankyturnip76/pseuds/swankyturnip76
Summary: Fix-it fic for the end of the show. Lance brings Allura home for Christmas shortly after the end of the war. Nobody dies - everyone lives! Stand alone fic. Pure fluff





	Christmas Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't read this and comment mean things just to bash on the pairing. If you don't like Allurance then don't read!

"I have watched many Earth videos about this holiday and feel that I am properly prepared!" Allura announced, dropping over a dozen shopping bags on the floor in front of Lance. "I have bought gifts for every member of your family as well as all the Paladins and Coran. This thing you call 'wrapping paper' is wonderful! I'm not sure which pattern to use yet." She reached into a bag and pulled out seven rolls with different designs on them.

"Babe, that's way too much!"

She frowned. "But I've bought so many gifts! Aren't I supposed to cover them in decorative paper?"

Lance laughed as he stood from the couch to walk over to her and pull her into his arms. "You are. But I meant you've bought way too many things. My family will just be happy to see you. You didn't have to buy them anything."

"But it is a Christmas tradition! As a princess of Altea, it is my duty to follow the traditions of whichever planet I occupy."

Lance didn't have a proper verbal response to that so he simply leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I'll help you wrap them."

**XXXX**

As usual, his house was full of craziness for the holiday. Laughter and loud voices could be heard in every room. He stood in the kitchen, helping his mom with the big Christmas meal, while Allura entertained his siblings in the living room with stories about Altea and Voltron.

"Do you miss Altea?" he heard Veronica ask from the next room over.

"Very much," Allura replied with a smile, "but I am glad to be on Earth. I have come to love many of the planets I have been able to explore."

"What do you like most about Earth?" Marco asked.

Lance looked up and caught Allura's eye. Her smile was genuine when she replied, "Meeting all of you."

**XXXX**

"So. The war is over and there is a new generation of pilots being groomed to take over Voltron. What do you expect you'll do now?"

"Well, there is still much that needs to get done," Allura told Lance's mom over dinner. "I've been helping Kolivan and Krolia provide resources to those planets that were devastated by Zarkon and the Galra. And Keith often phones me for advice about where to send Blade members to help rebuild. The galaxy is safe now but there is always work to be done."

Lance's mom smiled at her. "You are truly a very strong woman, Allura. We are blessed that you entered our lives."

She blushed in response.

**XXXX**

Long after the marathon of Christmas movies and the ceremony of opening gifts had ended - Lance's family members had been shocked at receiving so many things from Allura - and long after everyone had gone to bed, the two retired pilots of Voltron sat side-by-side on a couch in front of the television. Lance had his arm around Allura's shoulders and her head was resting against him.

"I think I like this Christmas thing," she told him, wrapping her arm around his torso. "I think I could get used to it."

Smiling against her hair, Lance tilted his head and kissed her forehead. "I'm glad. I want to share every Christmas with you."

She pulled back far enough to look up and meet his eyes. "Thank you for sharing this with me, Lance. I...I love you very much."

He cupped her cheek in his hand and leaned down to kiss her. She was soft against him and he took a moment to breathe in her perfume. Their lips fitted perfectly together and he never wanted to stop kissing her. Being with her felt so _right_. When they finally parted, he whispered against her lips, "I love you too, Allura."

She smiled and snuggled back in against him.

Lance's eyes landed on the small box that was hidden in the Christmas tree. There was one gift left to be opened. But he was planning on waiting for the dawn of the new year to ask Allura that magical question.


End file.
